A White Ancient
by chrissyweir
Summary: Sam is also paige from charmed set at the end of season 7 of stargate and season 6 of charmed. i do not own these characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters or programs from which the story was inspired.

Chapter 1

SAM PAIGE FROM CHARMED set in the end of season 7 beginning of season 8 in stargate and season 6 of charmed.

They had just defeated Anubis and Colonel O'Neill was frozen in a statis pod in Antarctica, major carter, Doctor Jackson and teal'c had all rejoined bra'tac on the cargo ship.

Sam was sat on the floor of the cargo ship, then all of a sudden she accidently orbed herself to the attic in the manor in san Francisco. She went to the podium in the attic which was the holding place for the book of shadows, she open the cover of the book and placed her hands over it a yellow glow was admitted from her hands and the pages of the book moved and continued flipping through the book until the book was closed.

"Damn it" she screamed, but the scream was enough attract the attention of her newly found sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. The existents of sisters was in itself more shocking than the discovery of the stargate as Sam was completely unaware that she was in fact adopted. Then came the discovery that her originally name was that of Paige halliwell and that she was half witch half whitelighter.

Piper came up to the attic carrying her son Wyatt

"what's wrong?" piper inquired.

"there's nothing in here that can help Colonel O'Neill"

"i didn't know he need help" was pipers retort

"well he does now"

"why?"

"because he's an idiot that thinks that he can do whatever he wants and that no matter how stupid or dangerous that he will miraculously be ok" with that said sam stormed out of the attic and into her room at the manor.

After Chris and Leo had arrived Sam explained the situation to them, she told them all about how he had downloaded the knowledge of the ancients into his brain in order to try and save the world.


	2. Magic in the SGC

Chapter 2

Leo received a call from the elders that Sam had exposed magic when she accidently orbed out in the cargo ship. Leo then explained the situation to the sisters, now though they are currently brain storming ideas on how to fix the situation.

Sam suggested that she should pretend not to remember what had happened and why it happened. Everyone agreed so Sam orbed into a chair in a middle of the briefing room while the rest of sg-1 and doctor weir were in the middle of the debriefing and what had happened during Anubis's assault on earth.

Sam looked around as if she in a new place for the first time " hey guys what's going on?"

Daniel was the first to speak up " sam what's the last thing you remember?"

"we were in Antarctica we had just defeated the fleet and then nothing i was here with you guys"

After a trip to the infirmary to check on Sam they were back round the table in the briefing room.

"teal'c have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Daniel

"i have not Daniel Jackson"

"however i have" answered Bra'tac

Everyone turned to looked at Bra'tac

"during my years as first prime to Apophis an individual appeared to me in much the same way that major carter appeared to us today. I was in a glorious battle there were no enemy survivors, i lay injured when he appeared to me and told me not to afraid, he then lay his hands over my injuries. His hands then began to glow and i was healed, he then went over to my apprentice who lay as good as dead , and healed him. It when then that he spoke me concerning the truth of the gou'ald . He said that one day through the good that i am going to do all Jaffa shall know freedom. He then disappeared in the manner in which he arrived."

Daniel asked Bra'tac "who was the apprentice?"

"Teal'c"

Everyone turned to look at Teal'c who only turned his head and did the eyebrow thing.

"you said he arrived in a swirl of blue lights" Daniel inquired to master Bra'tac

"yes"

"there has been a number of accounts through history of similar descriptions, most believed this to be the work of angels and proof of gods existence, maybe i can find a way to contact these people or at the very least find out who they are, let me do some research see what i can dig up"


	3. Always read the Label

Chapter 3

After the briefing had been concluded Sam went back to her house and from there went immediately to the manor, where she found Phoebe being followed around by a genie.

Several wishes and a demon genie captured later Sam was in the front room with Chris "that sick that disgusting your some perv from the future"

"no no that's not it at all their my parents, I came back from the future in order to save my family"

"This is all so strange"

Several hours later, after having been resurrected Sam agreed to help Chris to try to be conceived.

The next day at the SGC Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were sat together in the commissary eating lunch and Daniel after consuming several cups of coffee was explaining his theory on who the people who took Sam away were and why they took Sam away.

"i think their ancients, the ascended form of the ancients, think about it explains how they were able to get from place to place in a blink of an eye, i mean what if there are more ascended being like Oma Deselia out there with different abilities than hers, who believe similar to her that they should try and help us instead of just watching over us."

Sam had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing about Daniel theory, although his hypothesis did have merit. Sam decided to interrupt his ramblings on all the research he'd been doing on the subject.

"So any word yet on when we'll be allowed to go back to Antarctica to help colonel O'Neill yet?"

"Ah not as such it seem that every governing body that is aware of the stargate has decided that they should get rights to the ancient defence outpost, at the moment were still in negations with the other countries and as the present doesn't want to incur the wrath of the other countries from a political stand point he's decided to try and gain some good will and keep his distance until a suitable arrangement can be made."

"Well what about colonel O'Neill what happens to him in the mean time?"

"At the moment he's in statis and without being able to get in contact with the Asguard i don't think we should try to bring him out of it until we can extract the knowledge of the ancients from him safe fully"

"Maybe we should try another way of contacting the Asguard, maybe we should try going to a planet protected by them and see if we can't alert them that way."

"Worth a try only problem is that at the moment all gate travel is prohibited"


	4. Time is relative

Chapter 4

Several months later Sam and Teal'c were in the cargo ship, upon having reached their destination, the replicator world. Sam released that they were being pulled into a black hole where the solar system they were looking for used to be. After sacrificing ever system in order to try and get more power to the ships engines in order to escape the black holes gravity. The stress of the gravity, pulled the back of the ship off Sam grabbed hold of Teal'c to try to orb them out of there when they were transported by an Asguard transporter onto the bridge of Thor's new ship called the Daniel Jackson.

"Thor excellent timing" "indeed"

Hours later Sam was being held captive on a replicator ship by the human form replicator known as fifth. As she was about to orb out fifth came into the room and after a very brief conversation fifth stuck his hand in her head. After mentally torturing her fifth decided on a new approach to dealing with Sam. She woke in a bed on a farm not knowing where she was she immediately tried orbing out after several attempts she discovered to her dismay that none of her powers were working. Sam decided that the only way to discover what was going on was to get up and find out, to her dismay though she discovered Pete working on the farm.

After a nasty confrontation with fifth about what he was doing, he then disappeared rather suddenly as if in pain. After Sam looked around and shouted for him fifth appeared and told her that O'Neill was up and killing his brethren and that he was confused as to why they would not stop there attack even after he said that he would kill her if they would not stop what they were doing immediately.

am tried reasoning with him saying that she would rather die than remain stuck in here forever, the shock of her announcement was enough to loosen fifth hold on Sam, weak as she was though Sam was able to orb out the ship onto the planet, however landing was less than perfect as she landed on a heap on the ground where she was later discovered by Teal'c.

Once they arrived home Sam made her way to magic school to say farewell to Chris who was on his way back to the future, after the discovery that the potion they were working on didn't work Sam and her sister were gathered together to say the spell.

_"__In__ this place and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_Open a door through time and space,_

_Create a path to another place."_

Leo and Chris stepped into the portal and an evil version of them stepped out. Bewildered they tried to kill the good guys. Once they had captured the evil versions of Chris and Leo Gideon then convinced Sam and Phoebe to go to the parallel world their selves to see what had happened to their Leo and Chris.

After solving the problem they returned home to discover that they were staring in a little movie called Pleasantville, and that every little bad thing is a capital offence, hours later Piper had placed them under a spell.

"we must not dawdle there's a baby on the way"

"yes you can I'm the baby I give you permission to miss it" yelled Chris

Hours later night time had fallen and Wyatt had been rescued from Gideon and the balance restored, as well as the birth of little baby Christopher.


	5. Lockdown

Chapter 5

Sam was busy working in the control room looking at a Russian astronaut who was trying to avoid a piece of debris left over from Anubis's destroyed ships.

One week later a Russian shoulder started duty at the SGC, after failing to convince General O'Neill to assign the colonel his old position on SG-1, Daniel decided to pay him a visit it when then that he collapsed and was taken to the infirmary. Once there the doctors discovered that he had been infected with a disease.

After the general had shut down the gate Daniel went nuts and was shooting up the gate room, so jack shot him.

Once Daniel regained consciousness he remember that he was temporarily host to the half ascended form of Anubis. After this information had been discovered and the base had extra security measures in place Sam covertly and out if the way of the cameras orbed to the manor to get some spells to try and get rid of Anubis from the base.

_"Host __soul reject__ this evil essence, _

_let__ love's light end this cruel possession."_

_Spell to dispossess someone._

After the spell to dispossess someone didn't work Sam then tried to summon a ghost in order for them to say the spell to kill a spirit.

_To summon a spirit requires a circle of candle._

_"Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon the_

_Across now the great divide"_

After Sam's biological grandmother aka grams arrived she tries saying the spell to destroy a evil spirit.

_"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit_

_Take their soul __banish__ this evil."_

After that spell failed Sam decided to try a different tactic of being able to see who Anubis was possessing at the time, so she decided to do a Phoebe and enchant a pair of glasses.

_Spell to enchant an object so that a witch can identify the evil._

_"Magic forces far and wide,_

_Enchant these so those can't hide,_

_Allow this witch to use therein,_

_So she can see the evil within."_

Using these glasses she was able to stay ahead of Anubis during the lockdown, so when he decided to make his move she was able to intercept it and try and save the lives of the people he was willing to kill in order to get out. This way he had limited access to her mind and gain enough knowledge about the base and security to get out of t here without killing anyone but the plan went array when jack and a bunch of other personnel interrupted his exit strategy, leaving her with no other choice than to change the co-ordinates of the dial in order to delay his escape.

Weeks later after checking in at the manor and seeing how her sisters and nephews were doing SG-1 were waiting in the briefing room for General O'Neill to get off the phone in his office, once he had hung up the phone, the briefing on an abandoned base which was once in the control of Anubis, which Baal apparently hasn't discovered yet. Which was particularly good timing as Sam and her sisters were demon light for a while these days, at any rates they hadn't required the power of three to defeat anything yet.

An hour later Sam was working on her laptop in her lab when Daniel and Teal'c walked in to reassure her that they have absolute faith in her abilities to lead the team.

Days later after being stuck in the underground base for days Sam was ready to screw exposure and just orb them out of there and onto the surface of the planet, when Daniel was finally able to discover an exit.

**Please note that all the spells do not belong to me, but rather from charmed.**


	6. Icon and gemini

Chapter 6

Daniel was trapped on Tegalus, well they were hoping that he was trapped and hadn't been killed in the crossfire on the nation on one of the planets civil war. In which Daniel insisted that he stay behind to try and help in.

Sam on the other had lots of others worries apart from Daniel, for example her brother in law had turned into a fanatic demon hunter in a desperate attempt to kill Barbas, for what he attempted to do to Wyatt. Also she had a sister who had to be practically forced to leave the house, after volunteering to babysit for piper and Leo so they could go to a wedding Sam spent most of it reassuring piper on the phone that yes Wyatt was ok.

An hour later as usual magic intervened and Piper and Leo had become possessed by gods, who are considered to be the ultimate lovers and that if they consummated their love then the universe would be reborn. So to keep their minds and hand of each other they decided to send Leo after Barbas again.

While everything was happening at the manor with demon attacks and inspector Sheridan showing up, Sam was busy finding the spell to free Piper and Leo as well as urgently orbing back to stargate command in order to lead a strike team to the planet that Daniel was stuck on in order to rescue him.

After rescuing Daniel, Sam went back to magic school where she found piper and Leo sitting quietly.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"Did you find that spell yet?"

"Yeah it's right here"

"Say it and then get Phoebe and go after Barbas, I wounded him you should be able to scry for him with that"

Sam said the spell.

_"We call upon the mortal ways,_

_And gods that guide but may not stay,_

_We seek those of divinity,_

_To separate from and set them free."_

After saying the spell, Sam and Phoebe went after Barbas and after vanquishing him through a potion they made, they went back to the manor to help Piper and their nephews.

A few weeks later after accidently changing the timeline with her sisters, Sam was called to the control room at stargate command. An old SG-1 code was being used, seconds later a text message was sent through it said only this SEND M.A.L.P. so Sam concluded that they should send one. Once the M.A.L.P. had arrived and they switched to might vision they noticed an object moving towards the M.A.L.P. so they decided that they should switch onto flood lights. An object became illuminated the closer it became the clearer picture of what the object was came into view, it was an exact replica of Lt Colonel Dr Samantha Carter.

A shocked silence ran through put the control room, everyone starring at the picture on the screen in disbelief. Sam thought that this must be either a demonic or gou'ald trick, when the person in question answered everybody's questions, calmly explaining the replicator called fifth had copied the image and consciousness of carter in an attempt to get her to love him.

Alpha site days later, the replicator was attacking the base, she had Sam cornered.

Evil Sam said to good Sam "there's only one thing left that i need from you, your powers, give me your powers and I promise I'll spare earth, now that neither you nor the asguard can stop me."

Good Sam replied "go to hell"

Just then Teal'c interrupted the replicator's attempt to forcefully take Sam's powers.

Sorry i got my epsoide list a bit confused, just pretend that gemini happens after Icon.


	7. Teenage Affinity

Chapter 7

Sam was in the front hallway leading to the stairs at the manor with Phoebe, Wyatt and baby Chris in a bassinette. Sam was busy arguing with Phoebe about giving Chris a wiccaning against piper's will and summoning Grams in order to do it.

Sam was walking arguing and lighting the candles all at the same time, then she recited the spell to bring Grams back from the dead.

_"__hear__ me now, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

After explaining to grams that big Chris from the future was this Chris Wyatt's little brother and what had happened to him, she found herself with the boys at magic school babysitting, researching the demon after Wyatt and doing paperwork all at the same time. Half an hour later Wyatt decided to orb his brother off somewhere, talk about your sibling rivalry issues. After piper found Chris in the arms of her father, grams had an idea about what to do about the boys fighting. So Sam found herself in the attic behind grams while she performed the spell on the boys.

_"Pass your petty jealousies to darkness night,_

_Let these feuding siblings no longer fight"_

The spell worked on the boys but had an unexpected side effect on the sisters, it turned them emotionally and maturely into that of teenagers. In an instant they were bickering like they were in high school.

Unable to control her urges Sam found herself orbing into the SGC in order to make out with General O'Neill. Luckily for Sam grams had thought to call Leo in order to orb her back to the manor before any damage was done.

A day later and Wyatt's demons had been dealt with and Sam found herself back in the attic with her biological mother, Piper, Phoebe, Viktor, Leo, Wyatt and Chris for Chris's wiccaning after summoning Grams she performed the wiccaning.

_"I call forth from space and time,_

_The Matriarchs from the __halliwell__ line,_

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,_

_Our family's spirit without end."_

The next day at the SGC there was problems with Teal'c new dwellings and his new neighbours he was being blamed for murder and Teal'c was being accused of it, to make matters worse she had to enlist the help of Pete when she had yet to give him an answer to his question. She was thinking about performing the spell that Phoebe did when she was unsure whether or not she should marry Cole, but judging by the result it clearly didn't work right when the answer clearly should have been a definite NO.

Sam decided to ask Jack what he thought she should do, to see if he was still in love with her as she was with him. When he was unable to give her the response she was looking for Sam decided to say yes to Pete and get on with her life rather than just waiting for Jack to make his move. Even though Pete had spied on her in order to know what she did for a living and she trusted him with the knowledge of the stargate she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was a witch.


End file.
